Fire suppression systems, such as installed fire sprinkler systems, have used extinguishing components, such as sprinkler heads, that are mechanically and/or electrically activated in response to the detection of the effects of a fire (e.g., heat). Once activated, such extinguishing components will continue to extinguish/douse until a water supply for the extinguishing components is turned off.
For example, some sprinkler heads have glass bulbs that apply pressure to a cap that acts as a plug to prevent water from flowing out of the sprinkler head. Such glass bulbs are heat-sensitive, such as through the use of an internal liquid that expands in response to heat, and burst when a threshold temperature is reached, which releases the pressure on the cap and allows for water to begin flowing out of the sprinkler head. Such sprinkler heads relying on mechanical components for activation are not able to be shut off individually, but instead rely upon someone to manually turn off the water supply to the heads for them to stop extinguishing/dousing.